Time to Pretend
by thehugbandit
Summary: Danny "Phantom" Fenton is engaged to be married to a blue-eyed beauty named Starry Stone after her mysterious arrival to Amity Park six years ago. Though things seem perfect, Danny can't help but feel Starry hasn't quite come to terms with her feelings for her childhood friend, Timmy Turner, so allows her to set off to Dimmsdale to invite him to their wedding. (See everyone older)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_Starry was an average kid _

_Who no-one understood._

_Her mom and dad were gypsies _

_Always leaving her behind_

_The doom and gloom _

_In her heart_

_Would instantly disappear_

_By her magic little sister_

_Who'd grant her every wish_

_Cause in reality…_

_She was her God-sister_

_Her fairy God-sister_

I remember the day I first met him. Braids were tangled in my hair and ran all the way down my back. Flowers, I remember, were I tucked into soft blue ribbons that I wore around my neck and wrists. I wore a snow-white dress and faded yellow leggings with mismatched rainbow socks and black dress shoes. I was dancing, it was raining, and he was sitting on a bench, just outside the park, talking to himself, lost in his own little world. I envied him and the way he could carry on a conversation for what seemed like hours with not a single soul around him. Like the curious girl that I was, I just watched and waited for the rain to slowly stop. Eventually, beams of angelic light spewed through the clouds our eyes met, like one of those perfect moments in movies. But unlike those cheesy chick flicks, when he noticed me he wasn't happy. Instead, his cheeks turned bright red and disappointment clung in his eye as they wandered along my fragile frame.

"Let me guess, you think I'm a loser too." He stated. I shook my head.

"No, I think you're wonderful." I smiled back. And just like that, we were instant friends.

He looked so different now, so much older. His teeth were nearly perfect and tattoos lined his right arm and crawled all the way up his neck. Snakebites pierced his lips and his big blues eyes seemed heavy with despair. If it wasn't for that ridiculous pink hat, I doubted I would ever know who he was. But then again, I had changed too. No longer was I the goofy girl with mismatched socks and discolored clothes. I was older now, arguably wiser, and slightly more mature. Back then, I swore I'd marry him. I would have given anything just to be with him, but now, I wasn't so sure. A part of me still longed to be with him, but an even bigger part of me knew that wasn't possible. He had met someone, and from the looks of it, he seemed happy. The girl with fiery red hair hung at his side like a leech. Her pink mischievous eyes darted eagerly and proudly around the room, almost showing him off like a trophy. And I'd managed to find someone too. Someone who loved me unconditionally and whom I loved back.

Timmy Turner didn't matter to me anymore.

Daniel Fenton did.

"Are you so sure?" Clarissa seemed to read my thoughts. Her large multi-colored eyes beamed up at me with alarming discernment. "You loved him for a long time."

"I'm sure." I chuckled half heartedly.

I wondered if he'd even remember me. I spent a long time trying to track him down, and if it wasn't for Clarissa and Jazz, I'd never accomplish it. Even so, I knew Clarissa was weary and reluctant. She enjoyed Danny more than she ever enjoyed Timmy. But she knew me, and she knew this was something I had to do. "Two months from now I'm going to walk down that isle with Daniel Phenton, and not even Timmy Turner can stop me." I announced. Clarissa lowered her head and kicked at the sidewalk. It was her way of saying she wasn't so sure. `


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Starry Stone

"Clarissa, I'm so nervous!" I announced tangling my fingers into my lap. The fairy looked at me sideways and frowned. I puffed out steam and rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me you still think this a terrible idea."

"You wished that if I had nothing nice to say then I wouldn't say it at all." She growled crossing her frail arms over her chest. "So, I'm biting my tongue. Deal with it."

"What did he do to make you so mad!" I couldn't help but laugh. Clarissa, my long time friend and fairy god parent, had been posing as my little sister since I was nearly ten. Though she was over two hundred years old, her favorite form to take was that of a twelve year old girl, golden pigtails and all. She was particularly fond of her yellow and white polka dot sundress and wore it daily. People doted on her every chance they got and she ate it up. Other than Timmy, Danny was the only one who wouldn't buy into the act. It's part of the reason I thought they got along so well.

"If you don't remember," she hissed interrupting my thoughts, "then I'm not going to tell you. How on earth is Danny ok with this, anyways? If I were him I'd-"

"You'd what?" I piped in. She glared.

"Nothing." She spat. "Where is that loser anyways? He should be here by now."

I looked at the watch hanging loosely on a chain around my neck and shook my head. He was late. "Where can he be?" I mused under my breath. Clarissa rolled her eyes and eased back in her seat.

"Once a traitor always a-" She stopped midsentence and frowned. Her perfect porcelain skin wrinkled in disgust. "Never mind."

"That's what I thought." I laughed. "Come on, Izzy, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!' She snapped flailing her arms wildly around. A few people sitting in the restaurant stopped to look at us, but she ignored them. "It's _him_ I don't trust. I mean, who does he think he is? After all-" Again, she caught herself. She sat back down and sighed. "This is hard!" She whined. "You saw him yesterday, what more could you possibly want?"

"Closure." I smiled. "I want to shut the door so that when I walk down that isle with Danny I can be happy, you know? I want to know he's alright."

"Oh, he's alright!" Clarissa chirped. "Didn't you see him that that whore of a babysitter yesterday?"

"Vicky!" I shrieked. "No way!"

"Yep." Izzy stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "You didn't notice? Age gap or not, that little slut has been after him for years, she finally got what she wanted."

"No!" My mind was completely boggled. Izzy simply nodded.

"Yep, don't look so shocked. I know you were weirdly jealous of her for a number of years."

I shook my head in disbelief. "How could I have not noticed that? Vicky! Icky Vicky! Like, what?"

"Yeah, calm down. It's not that big of a deal, they've been dating for three years now."

"_Three years!"_ I shrieked. "But, what about Tootie?" I exclaimed. "I thought he'd end up with her if not me!"

"Tootie? Ew! No, that girl has a few loose screws if you know what I mean. She went on to date Chester, but it didn't work so left Dimsdale to go to college early. You know how smart she was, anyways, she then met AJ who had skipped a few grades himself and ended up being one of her professors. The two are now happily married with two kids."

"But, what? She's only twenty!" I gasped still trying to wrap my brain around the whole situation. Izzy nodded.

"Yeah, so? I never said love came first. If I remember correctly it was attraction, baby, and _then_ marriage. In case you were wondering, she totally got over Timmy. She started dating Chester to see if it would irk Timmy or not, but it didn't. The poor fool didn't even notice. It still bothers her that her big sister is dating him, though."

"I'd imagine so." I mumbled under my breath. Suddenly I was nervous. I stole a peek up at Clarissa and frowned. "You don't think he'd bring her here, do you?"

"What? Vicky? Ew, no! He's not that much of an idiot!"

I let out a sigh of relief and sat back with my kid sister. "Good, I don't think I could handle that."

"I don't think anyone could." She agreed. "Well, look who the cat dragged in!"

I glanced up just in time to spot the notorious Timmy Turner, pink hat and all. I smiled kindly and waved him over to the booth in the back of the restaurant.

"Hi there." I grinned as he slid in across from Clarissa and I. His lips hinted at a smile that never fully formed. He instantly lowered his light blue eyes to the table, peeled the cap from his head, and ran his free hand through his greasy long hair.

"What's this all about?" He asked in a gruff voice.

My smile dissolved. "Do you remember me?" I asked, my voice cracked.

He shook his head no and picked up the menu resting in front of him. At my side, Izzy tensed, ready to kill the man at any given moment.

"Should I remember you?" I asked clearly bored at the question. My lips couldn't quite form a smile. I reached over the table to touch his hand, and the minute my fingers touched his skin he pulled back.

"Hey there, babe! Back off! I have I chick back at the apartment, she's a jealous bitch if you know what I mean!"

"What happened to you?" I asked horrified.

"What do you mean?" His voice started escalating. I didn't know where to look. His face? His tattooed arm? The waiter across the room? I finally settled at my own hands and sighed. "Look, babe, I don't know why you asked me here. I figured at the very least I'd get a free meal outta this, but if you're only after my body I'm going to have to decline."

"Timmy Turner." I choked. He froze. "I thought- I thought you'd remember me."

"What did you call me?" He barked. I couldn't meet his gaze.

"Timmy Turner." I muttered. The tension started rising faster than I could count. Izzy stirred, I felt her eyes dancing along my body begging me to just speak the words to end it all.

"Who the hell are you?" He hissed. "No one's called me that since-since-since-"

"Since when?" I asked shooting my stare back at him. A rogue tear trickled down my cheek. "Since you were nearly thirteen and begged everyone to take you seriously? You started going by 'Tim' after that. You wanted to be cool, didn't you?"

"How did you-"

"Know?" I finished. "You may not remember me, but I certainly know you. I know you had a crush on Trixie until you were fourteen and she started dating Remy. I know your best friends, Chester and AJ, have stayed by your side since you were just a kid. I know a lot about you, Timmy Turner."

"How?" He was leaning over the table like an angry bear. I blushed and glanced away.

"I was there." I whispered. "My name is Starry Stone. We've been friends since we were ten years old, Timmy Turner. Have you really forgotten me already?"

_"Did you see that boy?" I asked trying to catch my breath. I darted for the play ground the minute our eyes met, too embarrassed to continue our never-ending staring contest. Izzy laughed at my bright red face and shook her head._

_"Why don't you just talk to him?" She asked. I looked at her as if she'd just suggested I stop breathing for the heck of it._

_"It's not that simple!" I wheezed still trying to catch my breath. "I mean, look at him!"_

_"Yeah, so what? He's a bucked tooth weird-o with a pink hat. I'm not quite seeing what you're seeing here."_

_"But, ugh! Izzy! Look!"_

_She rolled her eyes and dragged her feet over to the jungle gym to peer at the boy sitting alone on the swings with a pink and green balloon in his hands. Finally, it clicked._

_"Holy mother of turd! I see what you mean, the kid's got two of them!"_

_"Thank you!" I growled. "It took you long enough!"_

_"No kidding." She hummed. "Wow, so now what? Do you want to get them taken away or something?"_

_"What? No!" I shrieked. "It's just- I've never met anyone with fairies like me. I knew I liked him."_

_"Yeah, I mean sure, it's exciting but he's still a bucked tooth weird-o."_

_"Izzy!" I screamed. "Stop picking on the kid, I'm sure he's nice."_

_"No way!" She gasped. "You have a crush on him!"_

_"What! No!" I blushed._

_"You so do! I knew it!"_

_"Izzy, stop! You're embarrassing me!" I complained trying to shove her away. She rocked back on her heels pleased at herself for figuring me out. I covered my face with my hands, ashamed._

_"Come on, let's go talk to him." She urged. "Don't be shy."_

_"You can't make me!" I cried. "I just want to turn into a plant!"_

_"Why? What fun is that!"_

_"It's not." I sighed. "But at least I wouldn't have to face him."_

_"So? You've known him for, what? Like, a month now? You face him every day! If I remember correctly, you danced over to his side like an Egyptian princess just yesterday. What's different today?"_

_"He has fairies." I grumbled. "That changes everything."_

_"So what do you want to do then?" Izzy asked crossing her arms over her chest. I shrugged and kicked at the sand._

_"Can we pretend like we don't know? At least for a little while. Let him figure it out. I don't want this to change anything."_

_"Alright." She sighed heavily. "I mean, if that's what you want. It's kind of my job to make you happy. We can pretend like nothing's changed."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Pieces

Izzy's feet clicked light to the pavement as she tried keeping my unsteady pace. Neither one of us had spoken a word since Timmy had stormed out of the restaurant in an angry huff. Instead, my dear sweet sister had decided to keep her mouth free of any "I-told-you-sos" as I tried breaking down the scene play-by-play to digest the situation at hand.

I knew in my heart that I shouldn't care, I was getting married in two short months, but somehow my head had convinced my heart that the wedding wouldn't be the same without Timmy. He was a huge part of who I was. I could remember so clearly in my head all of our wild and fantastic adventures, like when he froze time for fifty years and made everyone in the world forget so we could be together. Me, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and even Clarissa. Fifty solid years of never growing up so we could all adventure together, like Peter Pan in Neverland.

I frowned. What was wrong with me? Maybe Izzy was right, maybe I should just forget the quest all together and run happily into my fiancé's arms. I smiled at the thought. Danny had really grown up, too. He wasn't the same awkward teenager I'd met six years ago. Yes, he was still a total nerd, but he was sweet and funny and kind. He'd even toned down teasing his sister, Jazz, for the most part, though that might be because he was afraid Dash would murder him in his sleep. I shuddered. Despite my differences with Dash, he and Jazz _did_ make a fantastic couple.

"We're here!" Izzy announced sprinting through the front door of the small house I had her wish up for us. She spread her arms, like an airplane, and twirled around the modest living room before throwing herself onto the couch. "Ah, home sweet home! Danny, stop hiding, do you hear me? I know you're in here!"

"Way to spoil the surprise!"

His sweet voice echoed through the room as he slowly phased through the floor. I didn't hesitate to throw my arms around his neck the second he materialized. I waited until Danny Phantom became Danny Fenton before planting a sloppy wet kiss on his lips.

"I love surprises." I breathed standing on my tip-toes. A crooked grin curved around his lips as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me in closer.

"I know, which is why I came." He smirked. "You know I like surprises too, right?"

"Oh, get a room you two!" Clarissa whined tossing a pillow in our direction. Danny simply made us intangible and let the soaring pillow fly right through us. I shivered. I still wasn't used to that sensation.

"What? You don't like us making kissy faces at each other?" Danny teased kissing every inch of my face. I giggled and shoved him away.

"Cut it out!" I squealed. "Come on, you're supposed to be the mature one here!"

"Mature?" He asked wrinkling his nose. "And what fun is that?"

"Well-" I frowned. "Ok, you win this round Mr. Fenton! I can't argue with that."

"Good, soon to be Mrs. Fenton." He smiled leading me to the couch opposite of Izzy. "You know, I really enjoy the sound of that. Mrs. Starry Fenton. What do you think?"

"You know I can't resist it!" I grinned knitting my fingers into his hands. "Two months, that's so crazy!"

"I know." He sighed. "How did your talk go with Timmy?"

My smile dissolved. I dropped his hands and looked at Izzy. "Go ahead." I frowned. "You tell him."

Danny quirked his brows to the fairy sprawled out across the couch signaling he was ready for whatever curveball she might send him. Slowly, my sister yawned, stretched, and nodded raking a hand through her golden locks.

"It was a complete and total disaster." She announced. "He didn't remember us at all and went nuclear the minute Star called him 'Timmy'. He threatened us, screamed at us, totally embarrassed us at a nice restaurant, and then left."

"Just like that?" Danny asked. Izzy nodded.

"Yep. Just like that."

"Why do you think he didn't remember you?" Danny asked me. I watched as Izzy flopped back down on the couch and smashed a pillow over her face. I shrugged.

"Beats me." I huffed. "I wish I had the answer, I really do. You know, I thought things would go differently. I thought he'd be happy to see me, but I guess that was just wistful thinking."

"Hey, don't say that." Danny cooed. "I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems."

"It was pretty bad." Izzy piped in. "You were there, you should know."

My eyes widened in horror. "You were spying on us?" I snapped ripping my hand away. His face dropped.

"Izzy!" Danny growled.

"Hey, I'm just keeping you in check, brother." She stated peeling the pillow from her face. I glared at them both.

"Ugh, sometimes it really sucks being the only one here without magic."

"Oh, come on sis!" Clarissa chirped. "We're just messin' with ya! Danny was worried, isn't that cute?"

I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips as the two made awkward eye contact. Danny was still fully intent on glaring while Clarissa decided her best bet was to play coy and smile. I sighed.

"I suppose it's super sweet that you were worried about me, but I can take care of myself. Really."

"I know you can." Danny said breaking his glare. "But I still worry. If anything were to ever happen to you, or even Izzy for that matter, I don't know what I'd do. I love you, Star."

"I love you too." I blushed. Izzy groaned and zapped herself out of the room so the two of us could finish our kiss.

**Timothy Turner's POV**

I couldn't get her out of my head. Those slate blues eyes swelled up with pity and a lustful hope she couldn't contain. Her long beach blonde hair and sun kissed skin and freckles that scatter like splutter paint across her cheeks and cute little pixie nose. I wanted to remember her, but there was some kind of mental block there. Starry Stone? Why did that name sound so familiar to me?

I kicked open the door to the apartment with the ball of my foot and fumbled to find the light switch hiding somewhere on the wall. My fingers grazed the switch and the lights slowly flickered on letting off some kind of horrible buzzing noise. I frowned to myself taking in the nearly destroyed apartment. I'd almost forgotten the fight Vicky and I had gotten into moments before I left. She wasn't happy I was going to meet up with some strange girl. Dimsdale wasn't exactly the biggest city in the world, so word of our meeting took off faster than a wildfire. Vicky came home in one of her infamous moods. Without waiting for an explanation, she picked up my mom's old lamp and chucked it at my head. I crouched over to where the shattered shards of glass were now laying. She missed me by a half an inch and hit the wall instead. The plaster broke way leaving a nice gaping hole. I stood up and looked around some more. The couch was flipped, due to my aggression. As the red-head charged me, I charged her. She came at me with a sloppy right hook, I grabbed her forearm, she jerk away and sent me tumbling over the couch. Next, she decided to fling our dishes at me. I ran out of the room before she could get any more physical. I guess while I was gone, she decided to have a food fight because leftovers from last night painted the wall in a crusty coat.

I exhaled slowly and flipped the couch back onto its right side and plopped down. Why was I even with her? I wasn't happy. I mean, don't get me wrong, the sex was great, but she was crazy! Maybe I was afraid she would murder me if I broke up with her or maybe I was just so used to the abuse that the thought of anything different scared me to the point of being paralyzed.

And Starry? I wish what she said was true. A girl like that, pretty and clean cut, would be worth fighting for. But she was clearly out of my league. If we did know each other, go to the same school, why would she talk to me? Even so, she knew so much about me. Unless she was stalking me, which I don't know why she'd only choose to stalk my elementary years, what she was saying was true. She and I were friends.

I stared at the broken flat screen and tried thinking deeper. If she did exist, wouldn't she be in the year book? I nodded and pulled myself back to my feet. I pushed open the door leading to my bedroom with the palm of my hand and went straight for the bookcase and thumbed through them until I found the one from fifth grade. I flipped through the pages until I found my class, Mr. Crocker's class, and frowned. My heart skipped a beat. There she was, right after my name. Starry Stone.

Long blonde hair, big blue eyes, freckles, and dimples. Just as pretty as a picture. Right over her picture, in my handwriting, were the words: _never let her go._

I threw the book to ground and gritted my teeth tightly together. None of this was making any sense! Why would I write that? How could I forget her? And what did it matter, anyways? She was getting married! That big fat rock sitting on her finger told me that, but still. Why? Why did I feel so connected to her? That's why I went nuclear in the restaurant, not because of anything she said, but because I loved the affection in her voice. The warmth in her tone, the longing for me to know her and the kindness of her touch.

My fingers twitched, remembering the coolness of her fingertips against my hand. Frustration licked at my skin. Why couldn't I remember?

**Daniel Fenton's POV**

"Izzy, can I talk to you a second?" I asked creeping out of the bedroom. I gazed down at Starry's silhouette and smiled before closing the door completely on her. As soon as I turned, Izzy appeared. Her face sunk into a frown.

"What do you want?" She questioned harshly. I grabbed her by the wrist and lead her out the front door with me. Once outside, I dropped her arm and frowned.

"You're right." I grumbled. She quirked her brows, not following. "About Timmy, I mean. I'm a little worried about this. From all the stories she's told me about him, I'm worried she might still have feelings for him."

"Oh?" She smirked. "That's interesting."

"Come on, don't play around. I'm serious. The fact he doesn't remember her bothers her a lot more than she's letting on. It kills me to see her like this."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked inching closer.

"I mean." I paused. How could I put it to words? "I've always been a little jealous of Timmy. He got to be there for her when she was at rock bottom, you know? He got to help her grow up and be the incredible person she is today. Ugh! I can't put it to words, ok? I mean, I love her. I want her to be happy. Is it so selfish that I want her to be happy with me and not that-"

"Stop." Izzy cut in. "I get it, you can stop being all sappy and stuff."

"Yeah, sappy." I muttered lowering my head. "How could anyone forget Starry, though? She's just-wow. You know?"

"I feel like you're a bit biased." Izzy grumbled. I looked at her sideways.

"Yeah, well she did save my life…multiple times."

"So did Sam." She reminded me leaning against the door frame. "But you're not all ga-ga over her anymore."

"Sam and I didn't work out. What's with you, Iz?"

"Nothing." She muttered. I cocked my head off to one side.

"No, you know something, don't you?" I asked wagging a finger in her face. She swatted it away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She hissed.

"No, Iz, I know you quite well. You're hiding something. What is it?"

"Stop talking to me!" She snapped. "Why are you always so sappy and feel-y. I don't like it."

"Izzy, come on. Tell Danny what this is all about." I smiled. "Are you jealous of Starry?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" She pouted. "Of course not."

"Come on, Izzy. You can tell me anything." I pressed. She puffed out steam.

"I may have done something not so great." She sighed. I raised a brow, with Izzy, that could mean anything. "As you know, six years ago Starry's parents came back from Ireland and wanted to relocate Starry and I to Amityville. As you can imagine, Starry was heartbroken. She was tempted to wish them away, but knew it wasn't for the best, so kept her mouth shut. Timmy decided he was going to be selfish and did the honors. Starry woke up thinking her parents left her again and cried the entire day, that is until Super Hero Timmy Turner came to the rescue. He let her think her parents hated her for days until Cosmo let it slip. Starry was even more heartbroken. She didn't know who to trust so I forced Timmy into turning back time before he made the wish so she wouldn't remember. Starry moved away happily with her parents and met you shortly after. She was happy with you, but I could tell she still missed Timmy. Every time he came to visit, I felt myself getting colder and colder towards him. I hated him. So much. How could someone be so selfish? And so I did the only thing I could, I reported him and had his fairies taken away. His memory was wiped and he forgot all about me and Starry, and it will stay that way so long as I can help it."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. All I could do was stare at her, completely horrified, as a rush of mixed emotions coursed through my blood stream.

"Y-y-you did what?" I choked. Izzy looked away.

"Starry is my sister. We may not be blood related, but she treats me like we are. She loves me and takes care of me. All of her wishes she's ever made have been completely selfless, which is so hard to find. I had to protect her. I looked at the future and saw her walking down the aisle with him, I couldn't let that happen. Her future has changed, she's with you. You've never hurt her, and you never will. You understand, don't you? I had to do it."

"B-but you ruined a kid's life!" I stammered. "Timmy is miserable now!"

"He had it coming." Izzy said waving me away with the back of her hand. "If I had time, I'd tell you all the things he did to her, but ain't nobody got time for that."

"Iz-"

"She's with you now." She cut in. "Isn't that what you want? If you tell her what happened, she won't forgive you."

"Isn't that blackmail?" I growled. "Besides, she deserves to know. You can't stop me."

"Really? Questioning a fairy? That's suicide."

"Oh, come on." I snapped. "You have rules, you can't hurt me."

"Wanna bet?" She challenged. "Screw the rules, Star is worth far more than that!"

"She-She-"

"You can't deny it." She sighed. "Besides, this works out for all of us. Star is happy with you, you're happy with her, and Timmy doesn't remember what he's missing out on. Win-win-win."

I wasn't sure what to think. I felt my molecules rotating and turning. Danny Phantom was threatening to burst out, unable to hear it anymore. I wanted Starry, just not like this. I felt like I'd stolen her. Would she choose me over him if she knew the truth? It happened so long ago, was it even still relevant?

"I've gotta go." I announced. "You know how Starry is about me spending the night. Boundaries and whatnot. I promised her I'd leave as soon as she fell asleep."

"Uh-huh." Izzy hummed. "I'll be watching you, you better not hurt her."

But it wasn't me I was worried about. I knew Clarissa had a dark side, I just never expected this.


End file.
